Lust or Love? So Which Is It Freddy?
by Phoenix.and.Skye
Summary: Leah moved into Nancy's old house and shrugs off her friends warnings of a Dream Demon. But when she receives her first visit something is off. Why is Freddy keeping her alive. What is so special about her? Will Freddy let her live or end her life foreve?
1. Nothing Will Happen To MeRight?

**Phoenix: Our story.**

**Skye: Yeah, yeah...XD. **

**Full summary:**

**'"Leah, Nancy lived at 1428 Elm Street. That's where you live..." Leah moved into Nancy's old house four months ago but Freddy starts to target her. As she and her two friends struggle to find a way to kill Freddy, Leah is sucked into a coma, with Freddy as the dream. **

School...everyone hates. Me, however, I'm Leah (that's pronounced Lee-ah), I'm sixteen and I love school. Mainly because I get to see my friends, but also because I learn new stuff every day. So yeah, lemme give ya a breif description of me. I have brownish-blonde hair and light seafoam green eyes. I'm about five foot two (so I'm quite short) and I'm a size eight. So yeah...

"Hey, Leah!"

I looked around to see my friend waving at me. I jogged over to her and her brother. Her name was Elisa and her brother was Drake. They looked very different. Elisa had baby blue eyes and blonde hair while Drake had black hair and dark eyes.

"So, did you hear?" she asked me, her gossip-tone coming on.

"About what?"

"Someone got murdered in 1430 Elm Street...that's two doors from where you live!" she babbled excitedly. "Aren't ya scared? I would be!"

"Who did it?" I asked, curious now. I hadn't known my neighbours but they had been a young couple, in their early twenties.

"Well, rumor has it that it was Freddy Krueger. They were all slashed and stuff and according to the boyfriend, the cuts were just appearing."

"What? That's impossible..." I said. "And who is Freddy Krueger?"

You see I had moved to Springwood about four months ago and I knew little about the place.

Elisa gasped and covered her mouth. I looked around frantically, thinking that she had perhaps seen the man.

"What?"

"L, don't tell her!" Drake warned, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I say 'dangerously' because Drake has been in prison once or twice for armed robbery and violence towards a girl on the street.

"Oh, come on! You're halfway there by mentioning it so you might as well spill," I said.

Elisa glanced up at her extremely tall and muscled brother.

"The Springwood Slasher, the police called him," Drake said. "He was a child murderer but quite a few years ago, some of the Elm Street kids' parents' tracked him down and burned him alive. Then they say that a woman, Nancy, started to see him in her dreams. It's all really confusing, but Freddy comes to people in their dreams and kills them."

"What does he look like?" I whispered, my eyes shining.

"His face is all burned, he has claws for a right hand **(it is the right hand, right? XD), **he wears a green and red striped sweater, really dirty apparently, and a dirty brown hat."

"Wow..." I said...then I burst out laughing hysterically. "Oh, my God! You guys really had me going there! I mean, you both had serious expressions on your faces! But seriously, come on! A killer that can come to you in your dreams? Jesus, I'll believe that one when I see it!"

"Leah...listen to us," Drake said.

I kept on laughing.

"Leah!"

He grabbed my arm and held on tightly. I stopped laughing and we stopped walking: he was hurting me.

"Drake, no," Elisa said quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let go of her."

"Leah, Nancy lived at 1428 Elm Street...that's where you live. You haven't had any nightmares recently, have you?" he demanded.

"Well, n-no, but really? This doesn't sound real. I think you guys are just trying to freak me out," I said, trying to pull my arm away from Drake. It wasn't that I didn't trust his temper or him, but really, my arm was dying!

"Leah, why would we lie about something like this?" Elisa asked, her usual chirpy voice gone.

"Just, let us know if you have any nightmares and wake up with marks on your body or anything, okay?" Drake said, letting go of my arm.

"Yeah...yeah, whatever..."

I turned to the left and went into my house.

My mother was standing at the cooker, making what smelled like soup and my dad was sitting on the sofa, reading a paper.

"Mom, does the name Freddy Krueger mean anything to you?" I asked, hoping she would be able to confirm my belief that he didn't exist.

"Why? Did you have a dream about him?!" she asked sharply.

I was taken aback. My mother had never asked a question so demandingly before.

"No! But someone at school mentioned the name and I was just wondering who he was, that's all," I assured her.

"Take my advice, honey," my dad said. "Forget about that name. If you ever see him in your dreams, tell us. It's important."

"But why is it important, daddy?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions! Now go upstairs and do your homework!" he snapped.

I jumped back. My dad had never yelled at me before.

I scurried upstairs but listened to their conversation.

"Oh, Rob, I think we made a mistake in moving here! I didn't think that she would see him!"

"Slow down, Anna, she said that she hasn't seen him in her dreams so everything's okay."

"But what happens when she does start to see him?! I am not sending my child to a phsyciatric hospital!"

A what hospital?

"Well, we can't move. They won't let us move. We'll just have to tell her."

"No! She can never know! She can never know about Freddy Krueger! We will never tell her, agreed?"

"Agreed..." my dad mumbled.

So this man was real? The thought scared me a little but I was sure I'd be okay...I mean, I'm just a normal teenager! Nothing would happen to me, right?

**Phoenix: Blach, blah, blah...whatever bladdy blah blah!**

**Skye: Okay, please let us know what you think!**


	2. I'm Going To Make Sure You Never Wake Up

**Skye: We est back! And with a vengance! XD**

**Phoenix: Nah, we're just back with the next chapter. Muaha! And we need to explain. It takes Freddy time to love Leah. Also, we had to use the "Welcome to my world, bitch" line. It was a must-have. Also, to be clear, Leah is single.**

I guess I got bored and that's why I fell asleep.

My mother and dad were going on a little holiday and they wouldn't be back for about three weeks. I thought that being in the house alone would give me more stuff to do but I soon realised that there was nothing terribly exciting to do.

Anyway, I was dreaming. I was in a boiler room. The lights were all red and everything was made of metal, except me. It was really hot in there and I was confused.

I stood up and walked forwards.

_"Leah!"_

The voice was quick. It was male and had a very strange, echoey distortion with an added roar.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Something jumped out at me. I yelped and jumped backwards, crashing into a big tank and falling over. I looked up at the man that towered above me. He matched Drakes description of Freddy Krueger to a tee. He started walking towards me. I shuffled away on my elbows and my head collided with the metal tank.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

_"Come to Freddy!" _

He raised his right hand. It was the hand with claws.

"No, please!" I screamed.

I didn't feel the blades penetrate my arm as I had expected but I did feel his hand close around my wrist. He yanked me up to my feet.

"Let me go! Please!" I begged him.

_"Oh, shut up!"_

I pulled away with all my might and went flying over a railing. I landed hard on my back. I groaned as I stood up. I looked up. He was running down the stairs after me. I looked around frantically and ran up through a corridor. But he was ahead of me and he stopped me. He slashed at my face and I raised my arm to protect myself. I gasped in pain.

_"Did that hurt?" _he asked in a mock child voice. _"Welcome to my world, bitch!"_

Hang on a second...bitch?

I ran for him but he tripped me up. I rolled over, then he was on top of me. You can imagine what I was thinking.

"No!" I screamed, trying to push him off.

_"You see how easy it is to work out what people are scared of?" _Krueger laughed.

He leaned in, opening his mouth. His breath was putrid. I was like burning flesh and rotting fish and all the horrible smells combined. His tongue was all black and decayed. I opened my mouth to scream but that was a huge mistake. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I couldn't breathe.

I looked to the side and he averted from kissing my mouth (I say kissing...kissing is nice and he was like...mouth raping me) to my neck and shoulder.

"Stop it!" I cried, a tear rolling down my face.

I tried to roll over and succeeded in getting him off me. I jumped to my feet. He pulled me down again and loomed over me.

_"I'm going to make sure you never wake up!" _

I screamed as he brought the blades down.

I was sitting bolt upright in bed, screaming. Someone was knocking on the door. Blood was covering my bed. I stopped screaming, panting. With shaking fingers, I touched my arm. the cuts were real. I touched my neck. His saliva was still there.

"Hello!? Leah?!"

I jumped out of bed, covering my arm with my hand. I ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Drake and Elisa.

"Leah, we heard screaming! Are you okay?" Elisa asked.

"Um...y-yeah," I panted. "I just had a bad dream."

Elisa looked worridly up at Drake who was staring at my arm.

"What's that?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Leah, let me see it," he said darkly.

I closed the door a little so that they could only see my face.

"No," I said.

With strength I didn't know that he had, he pushed the door open and stormed inside.

"Get out!" I said, my voice shaking.

I backed into a wall.

"Drake, leave her alone," Elisa said wearily.

She was about to step over the threshold, but he slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned back to me and started walking, very fast, towards me. I was scared. I knew what he was capable of and hadn't I just escaped one nightmare?

"Drake, it's just a little scratch," I panicked.

He yanked my arm up and examined it. Then he squinted at my neck and touched it lightly. Pulling his hand away, I saw Freddy's saliva on his fingers. I wiped my neck quickly. He dropped my arm and I went back to stemming the blood flow with my hand.

"Leah...did he...he didn't...did he?" he asked, fear in his eyes for the first time ever.

"What do you me-oh..."

As they say, the penny dropped.

"No, I didn't let him," I said quietly, realising I was crying.

Drake exhaled in a huge sigh of relief and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank God. If anything happened to you I'd-"

"What?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, just breathed in the smell of my hair. He was supporting my head with one hand, his fingers twisting through my hair, and the other was supporting my back and I realised why. My legs were shaking and I wasn't able to support my own body weight.

He dropped to his knees, pulling me down with him. I tried to wriggle free of his grip but to no avail.

"Drake, let me go," I said quietly.

He ignored me again. I closed my eyes but only saw his face. Freddy's twisted and burned face. The feel of his cracked, rotting lips and his decayed tongue in my mouth.

I retched.

Drake released me and I vomited.

He put a hand on my back.

"Drake, I'm so sorry that I laughed at you guys! I didn't think it was real but now it is real and I'm gonna die and-!"

"Hey!" he said, suddenly stern again. "You are not going to die. You can beat this son of a bitch because me and Elisa are going to help you!"

"How?" I asked bleakly.

"I'm not sure...but we will beat him!"

He pulled me to my feet again and headed to the door where Elisa was still banging.

"Wait..." he stopped. "What if he comes back?"

He continued walking and opened the door.

"Leah is fine. You can go home now," he said.

"What about you?" Elisa asked.

"I'm staying with her."

With that, he closed and locked the door. He tended to my arm and lay beside me in bed.

"Will you wake me up if I'm having a bad dream?" I asked, noticing how vulnerable and childish my voice sounded.

He smiled a cute, lopsided smile and then shocked me...by kissing me very lightly so that I hardly felt it, on the forehead. I smiled up at him.

**Skye: This chapter was a LOT longer than the last...oh well. XD**

**Phoenix: Anyway, please forgive us for what happens at the start of the next chapter. It had to be added in to show her fear.**

**Skye: Now please reveiw!**


	3. You Baby That's All I Want

**Pheonix: We are back again.**

**Skye: Yupp yupp!**

He leaned in and kissed me again, very lightly on the lips this time. Then it became quicker, more forceful.

"No, wait," I said, knowing where this was going to lead.

Only he didn't stop. His tongue went into my mouth and I remembered Freddy. He slowly moved himself on top of me.

"Drake, no! Stop it!" I said loudly.

He jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry! It was...I-"

"Please don't do that again," I whispered. "It reminded me of...him."

His eyes filled with regret and pity. I didn't want him to pity me.

I moved closer to him and snuggled into his chest, burying my face in his shoulder. I felt his arms go around me and I sighed, content. I wasn't going to have another nightmare tonight.

* * *

I woke up to Drake stroking my hair softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he saw I was awake.

I snuggled back into him. He was so warm and comfortable. I could lie there all day with him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No," I mumbled.

"How's your arm?"

I sighed.

"It's fine. I'm fine," I said.

It felt nice to have someone fussing over me but it was a little annoying.

"Get out, I have to get changed," I said.

He laughed and hopped out of my bed, closing the door behind him.

I changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of beige three-quarter combats. I looked at my arm after brushing my hair. The blod had shone through overnight. I sighed.

After eating breakfast, Elisa came over and we all sat at my computer and did some research. There was nothing new other that what we already knew.

We were all sitting around the table, drinking coffee later that night. We were all tired, but we had agreed not to sleep until everyone was ready.

Drake stood up and banged his fist down on the table, causing everything to rattle.

"I don't see why we can't just go into your dream with you and kill this fucker!" he shouted, angrily.

"It doesn't work that way, you know that," Elisa said. "But there has to be a way to kill him."

"Maybe we could bring him into the real world and kill him?" I suggested suddenly. "I mean, when we're dreaming about him, he controls everything. So if we were to bring him into our world, he would be abiding by our physical laws, wouldn't he?"

"And how do you think we would do that?" Drake demanded.

"Didn't one of those old articles on the internet say that Nancy managed to pull his hat out of the dream?" I asked.

"So it's settled," Elisa said. "Who's going to go in and get him?"

"Only Leah can," Drake said. "But if we hold onto you when you fall asleep, we'll all go into your dream."

"Then who's going to be here to wake us up?" I asked, fearful.

Neither of them answered me.

"Well, I'm never going to get to sleep so I'm gonna take a pill. You guys?" I asked, standing up.

They both nodded.

"Okay then...on the count of three...one, two, three."

We all threw back our heads and swallowed the pill. I walked over to the sofa and sat on it. Elisa and her brother joined me, sitting on either side. We all closed our eyes, and held hands.

When I opened my eyes, I was in that horrible boiler room again, but this time, I had my two friends by my side.

"Oh God, it's even worse than the description!" Elisa moaned.  
"Shh!" Drake hissed.

"Aren't we trying to find him anyway?" I asked.

"Okay, fine then," he said, standing up and walking a few steps forward.

"Krueger! Come and get us, ya moron!" he yelled.

The only thing to be heard was his echo.

"I don't think he likes you," Elisa joked.

"Freddy, come and get me then!" I yelled suddenly. It seemed to be the right thing to do. "Come on, I'm right here!"

As I stood up, I suddenly wished I hadn't done this. I could hear a horrible blood-curdling, squeaky noise, like nails on a chalkboard. Although I had never heard it before, I still knew what it was.

Elisa and Drake were covering their ears, maoning. I looked around, slowly averting my eyes from one place to another.

_"Look who came crawling back for more! Miss me?" _Freddy asked, taunting. _"And look, you brought friends!"_

I glanced behind me and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I turned around to face him. I could sense Drake helping his sister to her feet as Freddy paced in front of us. I followed him with my eyes, trying to stop the shakiness in my legs and breath.

_"Well, I'm sure we can sort your friends out so it can be just me and you," _he said, licking his lips.

I shuddered.

Drake threw his arm out in front of me protectively.

"Don't touch her, you pervert!" he screamed.

Freddy made a sudden lunge for him. I pushed Drake back.

"No! Leave them alone!" I said.

I was now forcing my breath to come as he stroked my neck up to my chin with his index finger blade.

_"Hm, interesting...but I'm still gonna kill you anyway, bitch!" _

I jumped backwards, causing everyone to fall over, including me. His blades missed us barely.

"Run!" I screamed.

Drake pulled us up and we started running to God knows were. I was leading and Elisa was at the back. I heard her squeal and skidded to a halt, my head snapping round to see what was wrong with her.

Freddy had her. He had one hand clasped around her upper arm and the bladed hand was resting on her neck.

"Leah!" she called helplessly.

Freddy ran one of his blades down Elisa's face and I saw a deep cut when he moved his hand.

"No! Stop it! Just stop it!" I said, my fists clenching. "What do you want, Krueger?!"

He smiled in a really twisted way.

_"You, baby. That's all I want," _he laughed.

I shuddered and muttered, "Pervert."

I looked down at my body. I was disappearing!

"We're waking up!" Drake said.

"Elisa!" I screamed, running towards her.

Then I sat up.

I was sitting on the sofa, Drake beside me.

"Elisa!" I yelled.

I shook her body, but she was still asleep.

"Oh no!" I cried. "Freddy's got her! This is all my fault!"

Drake grabbed my wrist with strength equal to a boa constricter.

"Leah, this is not your fault! It's not anyone's fault. Do you understand me?"

I started crying.

"We have to wake her up! We have to get her out of there!"

I started shaking her.

"Leah! Look at me," I turned to look at him. "All we have to do if figure out a way to go back into the dream and get her."

"But Drake, he wants me," I said desperately. "That's all he wants. I don't know why but he does! I have to go and get her."

"I am not letting you do that!"

"But she's your sister!"

Drake was silent. He knew that he wouldn't win this argument, no matter what he did.

I had to wait another hour before I could take another sleeping pill, so while we waited, I fidgeted with my nails. I couldn't sit still for more than two minutes and I was pacing around, constantly looking over to see if Elisa would wake up.

Drake came over to me and pulled my hands apart so that I couldn't fidget any more. He pulled me closer, holding me gently.

"When you come back, we're going to figure out how to get rid of Freddy once and for all. But...just in case you don't...come back..."

He kissed me gently on the forehead. I felt something wet drip there. I looked up and saw he was crying. Not the bawling of a baby, but the silent tears that held so much more emotion.

"Drake..." I said, appalled.

I reached up to wipe his tears away. He pushed my hand away and hugged me tighter, so tight that I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I don't want to lose you," he said quietly. "I love you."

**Phoenix: Aww...isn't that cute?**

**Skye: Yeah...too bad she might die! XD**

**Phoenix: Yeah, so please reveiw!**


	4. She's Mine!

**Phoenix: We don't have much yo say except...**

**Skye: Please read on...also, the reason Freddy's voice stops being in italics is because...well...it tells you in the first thing he says in normal writing.**

I opened my eyes tentatively. Yep, I was asleep alright. I was lying on the floor of Freddy's boiler room again. I sat up and looked around.  
"Elisa?" I called out.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you...three, four better lock the door...five, six, grab your crucifix...seven, eight, gonna stay up late...nine, ten...never sleep...again._

I looked around frantically, searching for the voices.  
"Leah!"

I wheeled around, searching for Elisa with my eyes. I started running towards where her voice had came from. Then I saw her. She was running towards me, arms outstretched. She flew into my arms and hugged me. She was crying.

"Elisa, what happened?" I asked.

"H-He had me. He said he was g-going to kill me! T-Then he let me go!" she babbled.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, unsure.

"I don't know! But let's get out of here!"

"I can't. I took a sleeping pill. But if you start screaming, Drake will be able to wake you up," I said.

She started screaming and then she dissappeared. That left me alone.

Then I heard that unbearable screeching noise and saw him coming towards me. I backed away and stopped when I came to a wall. I slid down it and hugged me knees, tears pouring down my face. I was going to die. I knew it.

He knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin up with one sharp blade. I trembled at his touch.

_"Aww...is the little girl scared? Is she frightened of big, old, mean Freddy?" _he laughed.

"P-Please don't hurt me," I begged. "I-I'll do anything you want."

He laughed again and pulled me up by my hair. Then it happened again. I nearly gagged when his tongue entered my mouth again.

_Leah! Please wake up!_

Elisa?

Freddy pull back.

"Elisa, wake me up!" I cried.

_Leah, can you hear us?_

"Yes, Drake I can hear you!"

_This isn't working Drake, she can't hear us..._

"But I can hear you!" I moaned.

Freddy pulled my arm up and began making a series of cuts on my arm.

_Look! Look at her arm!_

I moaned as I felt the blades penetrate my skin.

_Listen! She's making noises._

Elisa gasped and I looked down at my arm.

**She's mine.**

I looked up at Freddy with a horrified expression on my face. Then my vision became cloudy. Everything was spinning. Freddy was laughing. Everything was black.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a filthy mattress and a brown blanket was covering me. I struggled to raise myself.

"Finally awake, I see."

I gasped.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"Oh, you're still in the boiler room. But I brought you into a coma dream," he sneered, walking towards me.

"I'm in a coma?" I asked.

"That's right, darlin'," Freddy laughed maliciously. "In a coma. You can't wake up from a coma...which means you're all mine."

The cuts on her arm tingled. She sat up and dragged herself to the corner of the bed, leaning against the wall, trying to stop Freddy from touching her. However, he started crawling across the bed towards her, pinning her arms to the wall.

"You did bring this on yourself, you know," he said, licking my neck.

I shivered. I could feel the tears pouring down my face but I wasn't even aware of myself any more. I didn't want to experience what I knew he was going to do to me. I tried one last time.

"Please..." my voice sounded so small, so frail. "Don't."

"Your pathetic pleading won't stop me!"

I closed my eyes and tried to switch myself off as my worst nightmare became a reality...and I was raped.

**Skye: Wow, pretty short chapter...but I thought it would be OK to leave it there.**

**Phoenix: So yeah, just so you guys understand, she's in a coma. XD. Review.**


	5. Freddy's Got You Now

**Phoenix: We're back with more depressing stuff. XD**

**Skye: Note, the title is meant to be Lust or Love? So Which Is It Freddy? But for some reason it's only letting us call it Lust.**

**Phoenix: Retarded internet. And please don't think of us as perverts...just cuz both our stories have rape in them. It's a really emotional and strong point to make and it's more to kinda...establish the relationship between Freddy and Leah in this. XD.**

Once he had finished with me, he left me to my thoughts.

I suppose that it's like, my sixth sense, or supernatural ability that I was able to block everything that he had done to me out. All I could remember was pain, nothing more. Blood was running down my leg and I was in tears, but there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing I could wash myself with...nothing I could do to make myself feel better except hug my knees and cry.

I hadn't even fought back! I could have possibly prevented it! If only I had fought back and tried to wake myself up. But no...I was trapped in the coma...and I always would be till I died.

_She's just through here._

My head snapped up. Although the voice was more in my head than in the atmosphere. It was the same as when Drake and Elisa had been talking to me when I was asleep!

I heard the sound of a door closing.

_Leah? _That was Drake. _Baby, can you hear us?_

I sighed with relief.

"Yes, I can hear you!" I said, happy.

_Drake, face it. _Elisa for sure. _Either she can't hear us or we can't hear her._

I felt something on my hand, like a pressure. I looked down but nothing was there.

_Leah, if you can hear us, squeeze my hand._

I looked down at my right hand and clenched my fist.

_Elisa, did you see that?! She responded! She can hear us!_

I clenched my fist harder and I felt Elisa's hand on my left. I clenched my left hand.

_Oh, Leah! Are you okay? Right for yes and left for no!_

I hesitated...then clenched both my hands.

I heard Drake sigh sympathetically.

_Leah, we're gonna get you out of that coma! Do you understand?_

I smiled weakly.

There was a loud bang and I jumped, my hands becoming limp again.

_Leah? What happened?_

He was here again. How long had it been since the incident? Hours?

I clenched my fists even tighter than before.

_Ow! _Elisa yelled. _Leah, are you okay?!_

Freddy looked me up and down.

"That's some mess you're in, bitch," he said.

I looked down at myself. My body was not only in a mess, but it was fading!

"And by the looks of it, you're waking up. Shit..."

He marched towards me and grabbed my wrist, lifting up one of his bladed fingers. I started screaming and thrashing around. He was not going to scar me again!

_Leah! Drake, get a nurse!_

I heard a door open and a few people burst in, I'm guessing before Drake had even moved.

_Pin her down! Before she hits something!_

_Why is she screaming?!_

Voices I didn't recognise. Probably nurses.

_Her arm!_

I stared down at my wrist in horror as Freddy started carving more letters into me.

_What does it say Drake?_

_It says...Oh God...Freddy's Got You Now..._

The writing was small and only covered a few centimetres of skin but it was still enough to read.

"See ya soon, bitch!"

Then suddenly, everything was bright. I was in hospital. I was hooked up to machines. Blood was dripping from my arm.

I stood up quickly and everything spun.

"Miss, we have to ask you to lie back down," the male doctor said, pushing my shoulder. "We're going to see to your arm then we'll give you something to help you sleep. You need rest."

"No!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. "You keep that fucking thing away from me!"

Woah...did I really just say that?

"Miss, you have to lie back down. You need medical attention!"

I realised I was trembling and as the nurse grabbed me, I kicked out and ran for it, taking no notice of Drake and Elisa who were running after me.

I didn't know where I was running, I only knew that when I stopped, I was standing next to what I recognised as Drakes car.

"Leah!"

I looked up. Drake and Elisa stopped.

"Leah, we're not going to hurt you...okay?" he said gently, as if talking to a four year old and extending his arms.

I didn't move.

"Leah, you have to go back to the hospital...you need to see a doctor," Elisa chipped in.

"No!" I shouted sharply. "I am not going back to that place!"

I didn't know why I was acting like this, but I just was.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Drake asked.

I fell to my knees, feeling tears falling again.

"I just want to go home...to my mom and dad," I sobbed.

"Leah, they're still away, we tried to get through to them but they're staying wherever they are for longer and that's all they said."

"I want to go home...please let me go home," I begged. Hang on...begged? Jesus I was in a state.

I remember getting into the car with Elisa beside me and Drake driving. Looking down to my wrist to discover that it was only dry blood now and the cuts were now red scars.

Freddy's Got You Now...he would be back.

**Skye: Don't worry, that's not the end.**

**Phoenix: Just the end of the chapter.**


	6. Do Me A Favour? Look After Yourself

**Phoenix: I'm getting tired of these author notes.**

**Skye: XD...I'm not!**

Everything seemed to go by in a blur...maybe it would have been better if I had stayed in a coma...alone and away from it all.

Distinctly, I heard Elisa saying that she was going to run me a bath and wash my hair (something she enjoys doing) and then I heard myself agreeing.

She helped me upstairs after the tub was full and literally had to undress me because I was just standing there. There were no marks on my body from the slashing Freddy had done apart from the message on my wrist, but the blood from between my legs hadn't gone.

"Leah!" she gasped, looking horrified. "Oh, my God! What did he do to you?"

I sank down into the hot water and closed my eyes as Elisa stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"What does it look like he did? I blocked it out anyway but the proof is still there," I said, quite coldly.

"Oh, Leah...are you okay?"

I bit my lower lip.

"It hurt...it hurt so much, but I didn't do anything!" I wailed suddenly. "I could have tried to stop him but I just let him do it! I'm an idiot!"

Elisa knelt down beside the tub.

"Leah, there was nothing you could have done. Fighting back would only have gotten you hurt," she soothed.

I heard her words but I didn't really understand them. I sat in silence as she washed my hair with apple smelling shampoo.

What was strange was that I was terrified and didn't want to go to sleep but as soon as I lay down, I was out like a light. I had no nightmares, no unexpected surprises waiting to freak me out again.

When I opened my eyes, harsh sunlight was streaming through the curtains, blinding me. I put my hand in front of my face and sat up. I glanced at my clock. It was one thirty. Hang on! One thirty in the afternoon.

I jumped out of bed and skidded downstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Elisa and Drake were sitting in the kitchen, helping themselves to food. Neither of them looked very happy at all.

"Leah...did you have any nightmares?" Drake asked.

"No...I feel better."

Drake bit his lip and glanced at Elisa.

"Leah," Elisa began. "Maybe you should sit down."

I frowned at her.

"I'm, er, fine here."

Elisa got up and walked over to me.  
"Leah, life is hard sometimes. Things happen and it's all a natural part of life. It's unavoidale, inevitable and-"

"Christ, L, just get to the point!"

"Leah, your mom and dad...they were flying back to see you and the pilots fell asleep while flying," she glanced at Drake. "The plane crashed. There were no survivors."

It was as if everything was spinning. I felt sick. I was so dizzy. My legs gave way to uncontrollable shaking and I bumped to the floor. My world was gone. Everything was gone.

I didn't say anything, nor did any tears rise. I guess I was in shock.

"Leah...?" Elisa asked, unsure.

"Freddy," I said, pure venom in my voice. Something I had never heard before.

I was breathing hard and deeply.

"What?"

"Freddy!" I screamed, getting to my feet. "I'm going to kill him! I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

I stormed upstairs, probably to go back to sleep, but my friends followed. Elisa tried and failed to pull me back down, but Drake, being the insanly strong guy that he is, nearly dislocated my arm.

"Leah, going to sleep isn't going to solve anything. You'll get hurt and I'm not letting that happen."

I listend to him but I never really heard him...if that makes any sense.

"You can't stop me," I said in a deadly tone. "Come with me if you must, but you're not stopping me!"

He never said anything but I knew that he was going to come. I'm still surprised that I managed to fall asleep and I was a little dissapointed to open my eyes to find myself still in bed.  
"Guys?" I asked.

They looked at me.

"Are we asleep or awake?" Elisa asked.

I didn't answer, but got up and made my way downstairs then into the basement. Drake and Elisa followed me. I looked around the walls for a bit, my clenched fists shaking. I eventually found it. The door leading down into Freddy's boiler room.

"You just can't seem to stay away from me, can you?"

I was shaking but not from fear. I was more angry than I had ever been in my life.

"Leah..."

Drake held onto my arm but I still managed to throw him off and charge towards Freddy like some sort of crazy person. He smiled, welcoming the challange. I punched, he dodged and kicked my ankles. I still never went down and we continued moving around the room, punching and slashing at each other.  
"You son of a bitch! You killed them!" I screamed, feeling more angry than I ever had done.

I kicked his ankles and he stumbled, grabbing onto me. I crashed to the floor as he picked himself up again.

"Leah!"

Drake and Elisa took a step forward and Freddy pointed his bladed hand at them.

"You two stay out of this!"

Chains suddenly materialized and they were bound to the railing. I didn't care. I grabbed hold of his leg and bit down hard. I know, I know. What idiot bites someone's leg when fighting? Well, I do and trust me it hurts. I heard a satisfying scream and I spat out the blood and chunk of flesh I had pulled out with me. Normally, I would have been sick or something but I was too full of rage and adrenaline to care.

"You bit me, you bitch!"

He tried to kick me in the stomcah, I guessed, but he failed miserably as I rolled over and jumped to my feet. He seemed to decide to go for a new tactic.

"What's that matter, babe? Didn't you tell your boyfriend about our little fling?"

I stopped, and wheeled around to look at Drake. I had decided that I wasn't going to tell him about the rape and Freddy was making it sound like I was totally in love with him or something.

I felt and heard him getting closer to me.

"She just sat there. Didn't bother to fight back."

"Drake, don't listen to him."

I was losing the battle. Freddy had his hand on my shoulder.

"She _let _me do it," he hissed, licking my neck. Again with the neck licking. I shivered.

I couldn't read the expression on Drake's face. I never could.

"Drake, what else could I have done?" I asked, trying and failing to pull away from Freddy.

Drake was struggling to free himself from the chains. Never before had I seen him get so worked up.

_"I'll kill you!" _

Okay...that clarified it. He was mad at Freddy. He didn't blame me. But Freddy was laughing. He seemed to be enjoying himself, watching Drake struggle helplessly against his steel bonds...which seemed to be getting tighter.

"I c-can't...breathe!" Elisa panted, forcing the words out.

"Stop it!" I yelled to Freddy. "Please stop it! Stop hurting them!"

I managed to wrench myself from his grip and my fingers fumbled at the chains. I had known adrenaline and fear but this was different. It was fearing for someone else. It was fearing losing someone else.  
"No! Please stop! Please, don't take them away from me!"

There was something else in my voice too. It wasn't pleading or fear, it was desperation and my voice was strong.

He smiled, the twisted smile which sent shivers down my back.

"Stop it! I'll do anything!"

Elisa and Drake suddenly gasped and feel to the floor.

"Then do me a favour," Freddy said, beckoning me.

I walked forwards cautiously. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, whispering in my ear.

"Look after yourself..."

I looked up at him, unsure. He was smiling, but in a happy way. A happy, but sad way.

I blinked and I was awake, Elisa and Drake panting and gasping for air beside me.

**Phoenix: As we've said before, the title is meant to be Lust or Love. So Which Is It Freddy?**

**Skye: We'll try to change it but this site won't let us. **


	7. You All Wanna Know What The Message Is?

**Phoenix: We own nothing except Leah, Drake and Elisa...and all the other stuff that wasn't in the movies.**

**Skye: And I can't remember if it's meant to be the Summer Holidays or not but let's just say it's not.**

Drake grabbed a hold of his sister, checking to make sure she was okay before looking at me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, standing up. My leg hurt a little from the fall but I knew Drake would only fuss if I told him that.

"What did he say to you?" Drake gasped, still trying to regain his breath. "Whatever it was, don't listen to him."

"Humph, I think I should listen to him on this one actually," I said under my breath.

"What?"

"What? Nothing," I said, trying to avoid the question.

"Leah, what did he say to you?" Drake asked, his voice low.

"Nothing! He said nothing!" I yelled, for no apparant reason.

He looked at me sadly. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to ask questions about my "little fling" with Freddy.

"I don't think you did that thing with Freddy on purpose. I think he talked you into it somehow," Drake said.

"Drake, you fucking asshole!" I couldn't believe that I was a big swear freak, but I was too distracted to notice. "He didn't talk me into anything! He raped me! Pinned me down and fucking raped me!"

I guess it was all the hurt of being raped, my parents dying and Drakes seeming lack of understanding.

Tears in my eyes, rage boiling in my heart, I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, leaving my two friends downstairs in my living room. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, then sat down on my bed, staring at the blood spots on the sheets.

"Why doesn't he understand?" I screamed.

It wasn't really him, it was me. I wasn't thinking properly and I was blaming everything on everyone. I hadn't even explained to him what had happened.

I heard him thumping up the stairs and I slammed my body against the door just before he did. The impact bruised my arm.

"Leah, let me in," he said gently.

"Will I fuck!"

Please do not blame me for my potty mouth, it was the rage talking.

"Leah, don't swear," Drake said halfheartedly.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now go away!"

"Hypocrite."

I shrieked, wrenching the door open. I flew right into him, attempting to punch him. He let me for a minute then grabbed my wrists, stopping me.

"Leah, you need to calm down. Everything's gonna be fine," he whispered.

"Will it?" it wasn't hope in my voice, but still the burning fire that was anger.

He hugged me.

"Leah, we don't have to talk about what he did to you if you don't want to, but I want to know what he said to you."

"He said nothing. Really," I said, putting my acting skills forward. "And even if he did say something, I didn't hear it."

I knew what question he wanted to ask next. Why was I so defensive? Luckily, he never asked me.

"Drake, he's taken everything from me," I said, my nails digging into his back as I held onto him.

"You still have me, and my sister. And we'll always be here for you until the end," Drake said, nuzzling my hair affectionatly.

New tears filled my eyes. They were of happiness. There was no doubt that my life would only get weirder but I smiled as I realised that, yes, Drake and his sister would always be there for me, no matter what Freddy said or did. But why did he say what he did? Why did he do it? What was he? All the things that were going through my head made no sense, so I attempted to ignore them.

"Leah, remember the drama teacher was talking about that little half-prom thing?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's in three days, on Thursday."

"So I missed school?"

"Don't worry about it, the teachers think you're ill. But yeah, will you go with me?"

I giggled.

"I'd love to."

He helped me to my feet and I didn't fall over.

"And Elisa's going shopping soon, she said, to get a dress. You'll have to go too."

He laughed: shopping with Elisa wasn't exactly the funnest thing in the world.

* * *

We wove in and out of crowds, Elisa jabbering away about finding the perfect dress and me nodding and agreeing whenever she stopped to take a breath. I was eating an ice cream under the insistance of the man selling it who had heard about my parents.

Elisa suddenly gasped. I jumped and my head darted around.

"What?"

"I have just seen the perfect dress for me! Come on!"

I sighed, feeling foolish for having thought she had seen Freddy or something. I followed her into a dress shop filled with pink and red. Elisa ended up buying not the red she had seen, but a short, bubblegum pink dress with no straps. She droned on and on about how she would do her hair and eventually I bought a white dress with thin straps that reached just above my knees. It was made of spandex and had a silver ribbon just around the torso.

I had no dreams about Freddy. In fact, I had no dreams at all, which surprised me although I was grateful for it because I was getting more sleep. I attended school and the teachers knew that my parents were dead but they didn't know about Freddy...until English class on Thursday.

I was talking to a girl called Monique when her friend Bella turned to me.

"Hey Leah, is it true that you were having dreams about Freddy and he left a message on your wrist?" she asked loudly.

Everyone was silent and turned to stare at me. I would have been okay with it had she not said it in that horrible, bitchy way as if she was about to go and gossip to someone.

I clenched my fist and quickly adjusted my sweater to make sure the writing was covered.

"So it's true! I heard Elisa and her brother talking about it during lunch!"

I shoved my books into my bag and quickly ran from the classroom.

"Elisa Dephanie, sit down now!" the teahcer yelled.

"No!"

The door opened behind me and Elisa came rushing towards me, closely followed by the teacher.

"Leah, just ignore her, you didn't even tell anyone so she's only trying to find something new to gossip about," Elisa said.

"But I as good as told her when I shifted around like that," I said, feeling bad.

"Thompson, is this all true?"

I turned to the teacher. Mrs. Bankhov was a nice teacher but I didn't want to tell her anything. I didn't want to tell anyone anything.

"Let me see your wrist, Leah."

She held out her hand and I slowly and hesitantly lifted the sleeve of my sweater to reveal the deep red cuts: Freddy's Got You Now.

"When was the last time you dreamed about him, Thompson?" she snapped suddenly.

"A few days ago," I answered.

"And what did he say?"

Wow, she was being snappy.

"He told me to look after myself."

Elisa gasped.

"Don't tell Drake," I said quietly.

The teacher looked at me, confused.

"Look, I don't know what's going on either, but he did some really horrible things and the last time I saw him, he was hurting Elisa and Drake, then that's what he said. He said it was a favour," I said, feeling better now that I had told someone.

The teacher looked at me.

"Maybe you should go home, Thompson."

I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, really."

Not waiting for an answer, I went back into the classroom.

"Okay everyone, you wanna know what the message says?" I pulled my sleeve up again. "Look, right here. 'Freddy's Got You Now' in plain red blood. Are you all happy now?"

I sat down, feeling ready to run a race. People looked at me sympathetically, some muttering things to their friends.

The teacher, looking slightly bemused, went back to the lesson on Shakespeare. I could feel myself drifting as she sat down and told us to copy from the book. I was drifting, the sound of pencil on paper was fading.

Everything was black. Then BOOM. Freddy's face, raising one of his fingers. I jumped back into reality. My chair scraped and a few people, including the teacher glanced at me, making sure that I was still alive. I was breathing heavily but I started writing down the poem anyway.

"Hey, Leah," I turned to look at Monique. "I'm sorry about her. But at least you have one thing to look forwards to. The mini-prom party!"


	8. I Have His Weakness Now

**Phoenix: You'll notice that Leah's last name is Thompson.**

**Skye: yeah, she's related to Nancy. But it's not really significant until it accidentally becomes so. **

Elisa spent hours doing my hair for me only to have it look like something I could have done myself in a few seconds. It was tied up in a ponytail, a clip under it making it look higher. She left the fringe out, saying it looked better. She then spent about half an hour on my make-up, again, only to have it look like something I could have done myself in two minutes.

After pulling on my white dress and the matching white heels, I noticed that I was really pale. Elisa had managed to cover up the grey circles under my eyes but I was still white in the face.

"Knock knock," Drake said, peeping around my bedroom door and coming in. "Are you okay? You look pale...and beautiful."

I smiled.

"I don't feel too good. Freddy's on my mind," I said honestly. "It's not like I'm thinking about him on purpose but...someting's wrong."

"Leah, why don't we make this night...well, not about him?" he laughed at how grammatically incorrect his sentence was. "Please? I just want you to enjoy yourself."

"I'll try."

Elisa was meeting a boy at the party, so the three of us hurried out to Drake's car. We were there far too quickly and I noticed that as I entered, everyone and a few others from my English class stared at me. My hand twitched to cover up my wrist but I repressed the urge quickly.

I had a few dances, each one better than the last, but soon I sat down, sipping water.

"Leah?"

I huffed as Bella came and sat next to me.

"I'm...er, I'm sorry for what I said in class today. It's serious...and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Oh, and I swear that I won't gossip either."

The smile came involuntarily and she smiled back.

"I'm so sorry...about...y'know. It must be horrible. Everything, that is. Your mom and dad, Freddy...everything."

"Well, once Freddy's dead, I'll have time to be sad about them."

Bella looked at me like I was insane.

"Leah, people who try to kill Freddy...well, it never works. They either end up dead themselves or really badly hurt but he always comes back for you...always," Bella said serenly. "What was it like...seeing him and facing him?"

Her tone wasn't gossipy, so I answered.

"Scary...I didn't really believe it. I thought everyone was joking about him, I didn't think that something would happen to me. And when I woke up with the cut on my arm...I didn't know what to think. And then he did what he did to me...and my mom and dad...he killed them you know, the pilots and made them crash the plane."

It was a bit of a relief, getting my feelings out but I wasn't really comfortable telling Bella of all people.

"Did what he did to you? You mean...?"

Her eyes were round.

I sighed. "Yeah. Look, why do you want to know?"

She bit her lip which was quivering.

"Because I want to know how my cousin felt."

I felt empathy for her, but I really didn't feel well. And she must have noticed.

"Leah? You look pale. Are you feeling okay?"

I could feel cold sweat beading on my neck and face. I stood up and the room swayed.

"Leah?"  
"Bathroom," I said quickly.

I took a step forward and keeled over.

"Leah!"

I rolled over and looked up at Bella. Everything was spinning around. Why were there a hundred Bella's? I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Then it all stopped. I sat up and nearly sighed when I realised I was in the boiler room. I stood up.

"Leah..."

Although the voice sounded tired, even unwilling, I jumped.

"Don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you," Freddy said, coming out of the shadows and sounding tired. "It took me ages to pull you in here. You fought back hard."

I tried not to show my fear although I could tell he still felt it.

"What do you want?" I went for the cocky, smart-ass technique. "I was trying to enjoy a party."

He smiled, the same way he had when he told me to look after myself.

"Nice dress. It suits you."

I smoothed the bottom self-consciously.

"Look, just answer my question. What do you want?"

"To show you something. Or rather, to make you feel something."

I drew back a little as he held out his right hand. He smiled again.

"I swear on my own...existence or whatever, that I'm not going to hurt you."

I took a hesitant step forwards and he placed his right arm around me, accidentally clipping my bare shoulder with his finger.

"Hold on."

'To what?' I thought.

Then suddenly we were whizzing through different scenes. Or memories? Freddy's memories. I could see blurred pictures of his childhood but I felt emotions. Each one here and gone in a second. Sadness, rage, confusion, pain. Then it stopped at me. The first time he looked at me. I recognised the emotion. It was the same thing I felt for Drake. Only there was confusion in there too. He didn't know what the emotion was. And he didn't know how to go about showing it.

Then the rape. I felt confusion also. But this time, not only the great feeling of...loving someone...but something else as well. Dark and painful...something I had been calling lust. The confusion...Freddy didn't know what to do. He had no idea, probably because of the demons corrupting his body. So he went with lust, the more powerful of the two things he felt.

Then our last meeting. I felt how he had felt. The urge and need to protect, yet the pull of the demons. The unbearable emotions which were contained within one (very short) body.

Then I was back in the boiler room. Freddy pulled his arm away from me and sat down against the wall, leaving me standing there like a fool. There was a little blood down the front of my dress and I could hear distant voices. I had fainted so I ignored the voices, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear me if I called out.

Sitting down beside Freddy, I felt him touch my shoulder and the cut healed instantly. The voices sounded shocked.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to realise that these are my feelings and sometimes I can't control the darker side."

I didn't say anything. What was there to say? I couldn't think of anything. Everything was explained but it was awkward on so many levels.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I said.

"Neither do I...I just thought that you should know. It took me ages to figure out how to do that as well."

I forced a smile and he stood up. He towered over me.

"Leah, I love you. Damn, I really said it. I love you," he said.

I was quiet.

"Say something."

"Just wake me up."

He stared at me hard and I felt something wet on my wrist. The message was bleeding again.

"It can mean different things you know," he said, his voice echoeing as I faded to black.

I opened my eyes. Drake, Elisa, Monique, Bella...everyone from English class was crowded around me. Although Freddy had healed the cut, it still stung and I was betting that there was at least a little mark. The message on my wrist was smearing blood all over my dress and the stuff at the top was dry. I sat up and everyone backed away from me. I caught my reflection in a large window and my face was even paler than it had been before.

Then they started muttering things like "Stay away from her, Freddy will get you." and "So it's true. Look at the cut!"

"Thompson!"

The Enlgish teacher was pushing her way past all the students to get to me. She pulled me to my feet and steered me out of the crowd.

"Carry on, children."

She pulled me outside and I took deep breaths. The teacher was staring at me, as if trying to read my thoughts.

"Thompson, I think it's a good idea if you go home, get those cuts seen to and start taking some pills. They're called Hypnocil. They're supposed to take away dreams," she said, her voice hard.

I didn't hear Elisa, Drake, Monique and Bella come up behind me.

"I don't need any Hypnocil. I don't need anything. I'll be fine," I said, determined not to let pepole fuss over me.

"Thompson, look at yourself!" she yelled. "Look at what you've been through because of him! I think you ought to stop these dreams!"

"Well I don't."

The people behind me gasped and I jumped a little.

"I can beat this. And I _will _beat this. I think I know how...and it's only just come into my head," I said, speaking slowly.

"But Leah, Freddy always wins," Bella's voice was small. "You might die."

"Well if I die bringing him down, then that's it, right? And I don't have to be afraid of him. I've been doing some reading on the internet and it says that fear gives him his power. And I think I have his weakness now..." I trailed off.

"And what is his weakness, Thompson?" the teacher asked.

I hesitated. Drake was going to go crazy.

"Me."

**Phoenix: Reviews are appreciated. We won't be posting again til after Xmas...unless we can find free time. **

**Skye: So yeah...please review.**


End file.
